


Snow and Roses

by Syntania



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Humiliation, semi non-consensual S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntania/pseuds/Syntania
Summary: Rose, the human exchange student, gives Mammon a lesson he won't soon forget.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Snow and Roses

I was bored.

Sitting day in and day out in my room when I wasn’t in class got old very quickly. I could read, or do homework, but none of those things seemed to ease my restlessness. I opened my laptop and went to a porn website. I browsed through some of the videos, clicking on a few that showed promise, but even those failed to rouse me from my boredom. I couldn’t even bring myself to touch my body in my most intimate places.

I sighed, wandering from bed to chair and back. The laptop was still opened, and something there caught my eyes. Soon, the seeds of dark pleasures were planted and took root in my head. I had an idea. A very wicked fun idea. I would have to do some quick shopping first. I stopped by Asmodeus’s room to ask him about the location of a shop that I could buy some items I’d need. His eyes practically lit up when I told him what I’d be getting but faded quickly when he realized that he wasn’t going to be invited. I told him that I’d have to make it up to him later. That seemed to satisfy him for now.

Once I’d finished my little excursion and returned to the House of Lamentation, I emptied all my bags and looked over everything. Then I took a nice long shower and changed into my new outfit. My finishing touch was a long bathrobe to hide my true intentions.

A few things you should know about me. My name is Rose. Surnames aren’t important. I’m the exchange student from the human world to RAD. I live in a house with seven demon lords, and they all think I am an ordinary innocent eighteen-year-old high school student. They are totally mistaken. And they are about to find out why.

I decided to visit my first. It was late at night, and I was trying my best to be quiet as to not raise any suspicions. Picking up my goodie bag, I headed out into the hall and down to one of the rooms, then quietly knocked on the door.

“Yeah? Who’s there?”

“Mammon? It’s me, Rose.” I said as quietly as I could. “Can-can I come in? I want to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, gimme a sec.” I could hear him rustling around. Soon the door opened. He stood there, clad only in a pair of pajama pants. I knew he made a habit of sleeping in the nude, thanks to Levi, so he must have been in bed and threw those on to answer the door. Most likely, he had nothing on beneath them. I did my best to stifle a grin as I was still trying to play up the innocent schoolgirl angle. “Hey, what’s up?” he said, grinning.

“Oh,” I batted my eyelashes. “I really can’t sleep. Since you’re awake too, could we talk just a little? Until I get sleepy? Please?” I layed on thick the most syrupy sweetness that I could muster.

“Eh, yeah, sure. C’mon in. We can talk for a little, but I gotta get some sleep soon. I’m beat.”

“This will just take a minute. Promise.” I smiled, sashaying my way past him into his room. I caught a glance of him staring at my ass as I walked in. I pivoted to face him, watching as he closed the door behind us. I put my hands behind my back, primarily to push out my already generous boobs.

“Mammon, thank you soooo much for seeing me at this time of night! I know it’s late…” I gave a big smile.

“It’s nothin’, Rose. So, whadya want to talk about?” He flopped onto his couch; one leg thrown over the arm, legs spread wide open. I could see the shape of his manhood faintly outlined in the thin fabric of his pants. Whether intentional or not, he was putting an impressive asset on display for me. My mind raced as to what I’d be doing with that soon enough.

“Mm, I don’t know. What did you do in school today?” I smiled coyly as I took a seat on the couch next to him. I scooted right next to him so that our hips were touching.

He scoffed. “That’s gonna just put me to sleep.” 

“Oh…” I put a disappointed look on my face. “I don’t know, then.” I turned to face him, making sure my robe was slightly opened and bent over just a little, enough to emphasize my ample cleavage. I watched his face redden a bit as he caught a glimpse of what I was showing off.

_Time to strike._

“Hey!” I jumped up, brightening. “I have an idea! Let’s play a game! Mammon, please close your eyes for me.”

“What kinda game is this?” He looked at me skeptically.

“Just do it, pleeeease?” I put on my sweetest tone of voice.

“Okay, okay, calm down.” He shifted, taking his leg off the arm of the couch and sitting straight up. He closed his eyes and put his hands in his lap. I got up and went over to the tote bag of toys that I had brought with me. With the item in my hands, I slid my arms onto his shoulders, my chest pressed against his. He must have thought that I was putting my arms around him for a hug or a kiss.

“Hey, hey!” he shouted. “Whoa, Rose, what’s all this? Y’know, if you wanted a kiss, you shoulda just asked…”

“Mmhmmm.” Working as quickly as I could, I fastened the collar around his neck and snapped the leash onto the collar’s ring, wrapping the other end around my wrist. 

“Open your eyes.” My tone changed to one much more commanding.

“Wha?” His eyes shot open. “Yo, Rose, what’s goin’ on?” His hand went to his neck, feeling the collar. “Is-is this a collar?”

“Yup.” I nodded. “Your collar. Every good slave needs one. Matching leash too.”

“The hell’s going on here?” He stood up, a confused and slightly annoyed look on his face. It was time to reveal my master plan. Smiling evilly, I undid the belt of the bathrobe I wore and let it fall to the floor. Underneath it, I was wearing a black leather teddy with silver studs, thigh-high black stockings held up by the teddy’s garter straps and black patent leather high heel pumps.

“I…whaaaaa??” His mouth hung open when he got a load of what I was wearing. “Whoa….” He was practically drooling. “Rose….I…….wow. What?”

“Down.” I pointed to the floor, then yanked the leash downwards. His neck jerked down; his hands flew outwards to stop his fall. “Down on the floor, on all fours. Now.”

He was stammering, his face turning bright red. Because of his confusion, he followed my command, getting down on the floor on all fours.

“Good boy. Now, stay there.” Still holding the leash, I went over to the bag again, pulling out the riding crop. Reeling it back, I gave his ass a loud WHAP!

“OWWW!!” he squealed, trying to crawl away from the crop’s sting.

“Don’t move!” I growled, giving him another swat.

“Rose, what the hell….?”

“Shut up! I haven’t given you permission to talk!” THWACK!

“Hnnggrr…” He made a sound between a moan and a growl. I took a glance between his legs and could tell that my attentions were making him quite aroused.

“I want a better look at you. Take your pants off. Hurry it up.” I brushed the end of the crop against his buttocks.

“Yes, Rose.” He started to undo the drawstring on his pants.

“And you are to call me Mistress. Not Rose, not anything but Mistress. Understand?” I smacked his bare back a few times with the crop.

“Y-yes, Mistress.” He finished taking off his pajama pants, and I could start to see the reddening welts on his firm buttocks. “Mm, some nice love welts there. I think you need a few more.” I put a shoe on his back, making sure to dig the narrow heel into his skin. “Are you appreciative of your mistress’ attentions, Mammon?”

“I am, Mistress.” He moaned from the pain of my shoe but made no attempt to shrink from it.

“Now,” I said, going into my bag of tricks as I spoke. “Since I am a good mistress, the safe word is going to be ‘armadillo’. Use it only if you need to. Do you understand, slave?”

“Yes, Mistress.” He groaned. “‘Armadillo’ is the safe word.”

“Oh?” I teased. “Are you using it now? Already tired of our fun?”

“N-no, Mistress.”

“Good. I would have been highly disappointed.” I must admit, for all the posturing he did, saying how great and powerful he was, I thoroughly enjoyed watching him grovel like this. I could tell that he was enjoying it just as much as I was. I brought out the leather wrapped paddle, drilled with holes to minimize resistance and make it sting more. “Just for worrying me, I think I’ll give you this.” With my words, I brought back the paddle and gave him one hard smack on the ass.

“YEEOOWWW!!” he screamed. His ass suddenly became bright red with the imprint of the paddle. His cock twitched in response, standing almost straight against his stomach and turning purple. 

“Better.” I gloated. Taking a seat on his couch in front of him, I turned him around to face me, making sure to keep him on his knees. I crossed my legs, swinging my foot in front of him. I then gave a good tug on the leash, yanking his head closer to my feet.

“Show your mistress’s feet some worship.” I put one foot in his face, caressing his cheek with the point of my shoe. He took my foot in his hand as he sat back on his legs. Carefully removing the shoe, he began licking my nylon-clad toes, slowly at first, but soon he was sucking on my toes as if they gave life-giving nectar. I couldn’t help but moan from the sensation of having my feet licked clean. He certainly knew how to use his tongue. I yanked my foot away from him and presented the other, still with my shoe on. He looked up at me like a puppy dog begging for attention. I grinned down at him again. “I have two feet, slave. Don’t be neglectful of one of them.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Obediently, he removed my other shoe. I watched with rapt attention as his tongue swirled around my toes. I could feel his licking making my body warmer. I imagined what his tongue might feel like in other places, and just the mere thought of it made me shudder. I looked down at him. His eyes were closed and he had a euphoric smile on his face as he cradled my foot. 

“Ah hah hah hah…” I laughed. “If only you could see yourself now, you worthless slave. ‘The Great Mammon’, my ass. You don’t look so great now, licking my feet like a hungry little mongrel dog. Ass up in the air, little pathetic cock twitching.” I yanked my foot away from his grasp and stood up. He whined softly up at me as I grabbed the paddle again.

“Go ahead and whine.” I sneered, my eyes narrowing in contempt. “I don’t think that you could humiliate yourself more than you already are.” I reeled back my arm, lowering the paddle onto his ass once again. “GAHHHHH!!!!” He screeched in pain. His ass cheeks were turning a bright pink now. I could see little strings of precum trailing from his throbbing erect cock to the floor below. The sight spurred me on, and something took over me. One, two, three, four more whacks. Each one harder than the last. Each one causing a combination of screams, moans, and whimpers from him.

“P-please, Mistress, it hurts…”

“Of course, it hurts!” I shouted. “That’s because you’re a little wimp! You want it harder? I’ll give it to you harder! I’m going to leave marks on you! That’ll show everyone you’re mine!”

I watched him brace for even more physical abuse, but I decided to change it up a bit. Instead, I put a hand on the reddening patch on his ass and rubbed softly. The skin was very warm to the touch. He sighed and groaned, his body relaxing as he hadn’t expected the soft touch. He pushed his ass back into my hand as I rubbed. Once the temperature beneath my hand went down, I raised the paddle back and gave him one hard swat. He screamed, hissing through his teeth. I could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The sight made me laugh again.

“Look at you! Did I make you cry? Aw, poor widdle baby. Some big tough demon you are. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.” The thrill of dominating one of the Seven Lords of the Underworld was causing such a rush. I could already feel my inner thighs growing damp from the feeling. 

I turned so that I stood at his side. Bending down, I grabbed his balls in my hand, giving them a good hard squeeze. His teeth clenched, and a squealing sound escaped his lips. While I held his balls in a hard clench, my other hand wrapped around his steel-hard dick, roughly stroking it. I could feel it twitching in my grasp. He bit his lower lip and moaned loudly. As I roughly worked his cock and balls, he shivered and groaned. He was already close to cumming when I released my grip.

“No. You aren’t allowed to cum.” I picked up the riding crop again, flicking it upwards towards his cock. The leather loop on the crop smacked the head of his dick and he wailed in pain. His back arched and his head drooped. I sat back down on the couch in front of him, spreading my legs wide, giving him a full view of my now dripping leather-clad snatch. I yanked the leash upward, pulling his head upwards. As soon as he saw me presented before him, his eyes widened, and his pupils dilated. His mouth was agape.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Clean me up!” I unfastened the snaps at the bottom of the teddy, exposing my wet pussy. Not letting him respond, I grabbed a handful of his snow white hair and yanked his head towards my pelvis. Immediately his tongue darted out, circling my clit, and lapping up every bit of my juices.

“Ah, fuck! Damn, you’re doing such a good job!” My breath hissed through my teeth. I began grinding my hipbone against his face as his tongue darted in and out of my pussy. He moaned as he ate me, as if I had offered a starving man a gourmet meal. I used the grip on his hair to direct him to where I wanted his mouth to go. He sucked on my clit enthusiastically, driving me to almost lose control. _Almost._ When I was close, I pulled his head away. He was panting, mouth open, face red and slick with my juices.

“Ha, look at you. So worked up and I haven’t even let you have any real fun.” I taunted. I held him at bay by his hair while I pulled the top of the teddy down with my free hand, exposing my ample breasts. I took one nipple between my thumb and forefinger and began rolling it. It felt so good, I threw my head back and moaned loudly.

“Ooh, you enjoying the show, slave? You like watching me pleasure myself?”

“Ungh, yes, Mistress. You’re beautiful. So beautiful. I want you…”

“Oh, you want me? I am not sure that you’ve earned me yet. You’re just a pathetic little slave. Maybe I should just let you watch me more….unhhh….it feels so good…” I moved my hand down to my swollen pussy, spreading the labia for him. He gasped, breathing heavily as he peered inside me. I could see his hands reaching up to grab me. My eyes narrowed, and I shoved him away from me roughly. He landed backward on his sore ass, which made him yelp. 

“I did NOT give you permission to touch me! Get on your knees again!” I barked. “Worthless slave, you DARE to try to touch me?!” I smacked him on his back with my open hand, the sound reverberating across the room. “Now I have to teach you a lesson!”

I went to my bag of tricks and grabbed a double strap-on. I inserted one end into my pussy and secured the rest of it into the harness belt. I made sure to stand behind him so he couldn’t see what I was doing. I knelt behind him, and placed a hand on his hip, my other hand spreading his ass cheeks. I spit into my hand and rubbed it on his asshole. He moaned loudly, his asshole immediately relaxing under my touch.

“Hm, I see this isn’t the first time you’ve done this. Very well, then, you pathetic little slave, hold still. With one big thrust, I buried the dildo deep into his asshole. 

He jerked upright, howling, “MISTRESS! YES! OH, YESS!! AAHH!!!” He shuddered, and suddenly he transformed, his wings unfurling from his back, horns erupting from his head. He pushed forcefully against me as I repeatedly shoved my silicone dick deep into his asshole. His hand wrapped around his dick, and I slapped his hand away. 

“No! You are not allowed to touch that!” I leaned against his back, my hand wrapped around his dick, matching my strokes of hand and hip. He cries out in pleasure with each stroke. I can feel my own pleasure growing, our bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, the sound of skin slapping together. His ass cheeks are still a glowing red. 

He moans, “Oh, please, Mistress, fuck my asshole harder! Aaaah, it feels so good!” I push deep, making sure to stimulate his prostate. His cock is hard as a steel rod now, throbbing like a racing heart. It isn’t long before he orgasms, thick, long strands of semen spraying the couch and the floor in front of us. I come soon after, my pussy walls twitching, clenching the dildo inside of me. I pull out, falling to my knees, panting loudly. He moans, the last jerking movements of his dick spraying droplets of cum on the floor.

“Mm, that was fun. You’ve proven yourself a good little slave, Mammon.” In our pleasure, he has earned back his name for now. I affectionately rubbed his back with my hand.

“That was amazing, Mistress.” He turned to face me, smiling, his face flush with excitement and embarrassment.

“You can call me Rose again, for now. Until next time.” I smiled devilishly. Pulling myself to a standing position, which was not an easy task, I remove the messy dildo and dump it into a plastic bag so I could clean it later. I undo the straps on my teddy and remove it and the stockings that I wore. He had stood up as well, turning around to face me. He had a huge smile on his face, still panting lightly, as he took in my nakedness.

“Rose, my wild little Rose. Absolutely beautiful.” He moaned.

I smiled. “Let’s go shower and clean up.” I reached up to remove the collar and leash, as he grabbed my wrist. “Wait. Take the leash but leave the collar. Please.”

I kissed him gently on the cheek as we went to go shower. “All right. Enjoy.”


End file.
